A real celebration
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: After when nobody showed up to Nikki Bella's longest reigning Diva's champion celebration, Brie and Alicia try to make Nikki feel better.


I haven't written in a while, I've been busy as of late, I've been trying to come up with new ideas for the next story, anyway I hope you like this one.

A real celebration

Pairing: The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox (Team Bella)

Introduction

After when nobody showed up to Nikki Bella's longest reigning Diva's champion celebration, Brie and Alicia try to make Nikki feel better.

Reminder: This story might be short

* * *

At the Hotel, Nikki was pissed off about what happened on Smackdown that nobody came for her longest reigning Divas champion celebration. Brie and Alicia were trying to comfort her

"Nikki please calm down" said Brie

"No I can't, everyone never showed to my celebration" said Nikki

"Listen to me, just because no one didn't come it's not the end of the world" said Brie

"I was also ridiculed by Paige, Becky, and Charlotte" said Nikki

"They're just doing that so you can lose your focus at Night of Champions" said Brie

"It doesn't matter anyway" said Nikki

"You're not the first one to host a celebration and no one showed up" said Alicia

"Don't you dare compare me to AJ" said Nikki

Brie was staring at Nikki seeing how gorgeous her sister was, Brie licked her lips.

"What can we do to make you feel better" asked Alicia

"Figure it out, both of you," said Nikki

Then there was a grin on Brie's face. That's her Q

"What is it" asked Alicia

"Follow my lead" said Brie as she and Alicia lead Nikki to the bed and then Brie started to kiss Nikki on the lips and they started to make out, they fell on the bed with Brie on top of Nikki, Alicia went on the bed and watch them make out.

Brie's tongue was licking Nikki's lower lip begging for an entrance, Nikki accepted by opening her mouth and let her tongue inside. Alicia started to finger herself at the sight of the Bella Twins kissing each other, Brie grabbed the top of Nikki's black dress and put it down her waist so she can see her large breasts.

"OMG, you're so sexy" Brie moaned as she kisses Nikki and grasps on her huge breasts.

"Hey don't hog her to yourself just because she's your sister" said Alicia

Brie laughed and lets Alicia kiss Nikki while she licks Nikki's left breast. Nikki moaned in the kiss, seconds later, Alicia took off Nikki's dress along with her panties, she was fully naked, Alicia placed two fingers in Nikki's pussy. Brie kisses Nikki so she can muffle moans coming out from her.

Alicia fingered her hard, Nikki's orgasm was coming as her walls clenched on Alicia's fingers.

"OH ALICIA PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER" screamed Nikki

But not for too long, Nikki came on Alicia's fingers, Alicia took her fingers out of Nikki, tasted it and let's Brie taste it and then kisses her.

"Girls, I wanna see your bodies too" said Nikki

Minutes later, Brie and Alicia were naked too

Brie and Nikki started to suck on Alicia's nipples and making it hard and started to bite them

"Oh that feeeeeeels soooooo goood" Alicia moaned and Brie and Nikki continued their work on her breasts

Nikki slid her hand in Alicia's pussy and rubs it hard, Brie started to kiss Alicia's neck, Alicia arched her neck and shuts her eyes so she can relax.

"Lie down" said Nikki

Alicia did what she was told and then with no hesitation, Nikki started to devour Alicia's pussy

"OOOHHHH MYYYY GOOOOD NIKKI I'M GONNA CUM" Alicia screamed as she came on Nikki's mouth, she sat up and licked it off Nikki's lips and then kisses her,

Now Nikki and Alicia turn their attention to Brie. Alicia lie back down and Brie hovered above Alicia's face and did the 69 position. they started to fuck each other, Nikki crawled behind Brie and started to plunge her tongue inside her asshole. Brie was moaning loudly.

"OHHH NIKKI PLEASE KEEP IT GOING, I LOVE IT SO MUCH" Brie moaned loudly while she was still licking Alicia pussy.

Both Brie and Alicia came on each other and Nikki's mouth.

Alicia passed out due to the heat of the pleasure.

"Looks like Alicia's out" said Brie

"I know" said Nikki

"Feel better yet" asked Brie

"One more thing" said Nikki as she sits on the bed

Brie went to the position where their pussies were touching each other, they started to rub their pussies together. They both were moaning in pleasure.

"OH BRIE PLEASE CUM WITH ME" Screamed Nikki

"NIKKI I LOVE SO MUCH, THIS FEELS GOOD" Brie screamed back as tears of pleasure came out of her eyes. Same thing with Nikki.

They both screamed in pleasure as they came on the bed. They both lied down

"That was amazing" said Nikki

"You feel better" asked Brie

"Yes I feel better" said Nikki

"Now, you know what you need when you're mad again" said Brie

"Yes..I do and also this was a perfect celebration" said Nikki

"I guess you can say that" said Brie

Then they cuddled up on the bed on Alicia

But they did it again after Night of Champions because she lost the title to Charlotte.

The End


End file.
